


Pointy, Pointy

by ChromatoSalad



Series: King!Rob AU [1]
Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, King!Rob AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Woofless has decided that his Kingdom requires another knight. Unfortunately, he likes surprises way more than Sir Vik ever would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointy, Pointy

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa this is so oldddd. pls enjoy the shitty world building!! i'm sorry about the shitty summary :c

“You may all rise for your King!”

Sir Vik’s voice rang throughout the hall, and even though there was fairly loud muttering present, his voice was heard to everyone.

The hall was built to fit more than half the county inside, with its dome specially built to let anyone’s voice from the front of the hall to be heard all the way at the back. Sir Choco made sure that no area of the hall was left ordinary.

There was a loud shuffling of feet and the sound of wood being bumped into. There were occasional muttered swears when someone hurt themselves. Other than that, the hall was silent with anticipation.

King Woofless walked out, from a somewhat discreet side door, on to the stage.

He wore a pleasant smile on his face as he looked around the room. On his head was a simple golden crown forged by Sir Nooch; also known as Mathew to his close friends; that was slightly lopsided. He was framed by a red cloak. He had his sword, which was also crafted by Sir Nooch sheathed with him. There was an orange rose pinned to the left of his chest, right over his heart.

He stood at the front of the hall and looked around, catching glimpses of his knights, squires, craftsmen and the citizens from around the country in their designated seats. He did send an invitation to everyone in the country after all.

“Good day everyone! I’m sure you are all confused as to the reason I asked you to dress up for this fine occasion. I assure you now that it was not a waste of time.”

King Woofless looked to his sides in something that could only be described as a form of irritation. To his left was Sir Vik and Sir Mitch. On his right was Sir Lachlan and Sir Pete.

All four of them were suited up and armed. Sir Vik and Lachlan were armed with their swords while Sir Pete and Mitch were armed with bows. King Woofless breathed a sigh.

“Just in case, my king!” Sir Vik had insisted on some sort of protection.

“Vik, no one is going to attack nor assassinate me. I’m sure I’m on pretty good terms with our neighbours. Plus, for the last time, please, call me Rob.”

It was the highest honour to be able to address the king by his first name.

“But Rob, if you show up with nobody by your side, it will leave a bad impression to our neighbours. Makes it look like you have no protection or your people aren’t loyal. There are many kingdoms I could name who would jump on the opportunity to attack us.”

“Ah, but- Fine then. But you’re organising it.”

“It would be an honour, your majesty- I mean, Rob.”

He had to give credit to Vik though, his protection was the first thing on his mind, second even to taking a day off. There aren’t many people as loyal as he was.

Vik wasn’t just an amazing sword fighter, he was also a great strategist. Every move he made was calculated carefully. King Woofless often confided with him with any decision-making problems he had, kingdom related or not. That’s partly why he agreed so easily. The other part was that fact that Vik was one of his only friends. It was difficult making friends when everyone was so formal to you after all.

King Woofless wasn’t really irritated at the fact that Vik was so concerned for him. He found it very sweet and flattering of him that he would fret over his protection. The thought of this normally made Rob smile uncontrollably.

Oh, how much he loved Vik. Platonically, though, he always reassured himself. He did find himself flustered sometimes while staring at him.

Maybe there was something else?

“Today, we are gathered here for a knighting ceremony!”

Audible sounds of shock were heard throughout the room. Even the Sirs beside King Woofless started muttering to one another.

It was difficult enough to be a squire and it was a totally different playing field to get the honour of being knighted. The last time had to be at least a year ago, with Sir Lachlan receiving his present title.

The squires shifted in their seats in anticipation. They knew it could be one of them standing beside King Woofless and being presented with the highly coveted ceremonial sword, crafted by; you guessed it; Sir Nooch and the traditional bouquet of flowers.

The sword wasn’t just pretty. It was a deadly weapon too. Sir Nooch wasn’t just knighted because the kingdom was low on blacksmiths. Every weapon made by him was special in its own way. Whether or not it was lightweight and quick yet not substituting damage or heavy and powerful yet still allowing its user to be somewhat agile was up to Sir Nooch’s skill and perception of people. He could tell what type of fighter someone was just by the look of them.

No one knew how he managed to make the swords. He would spend days locked up in his smithy and wouldn’t allow anyone in. Not even the king himself.

All knights were to be armed with the sword. This rule didn’t really have to be enforced as the knights adored their individual swords anyway. Exceptions were if you had a speciality weapon or were a craftsman, of course. Then the sword was usually hung up in your house proudly.

The bouquet was special. The flowers were specifically chosen by the king himself. They were grown in his own personal garden that he personally took care of. Aside from his kingdom, it was his pride and joy.

The squires started muttering to one another and sharing sideways glances. King Woofless was always very unpredictable.

King Woofless allowed some discussion to take place for a minute. Soon, however, he had to move on.

“Alright! Alright! Everybody settle down! No more discussion!”

He glanced at the squires as they tried to calm down. He spotted the chosen squire. At least he made it, unlike the year when Sir Choco was knighted. He was sick and decided to stay in bed that day. Hardly was his fault now.

“Now, I have chosen this squire as they had defended this kingdom in a manner that I believe was excellent  against our enemies who tried to take over our land. They acted under pressure when they lost contact with their squadron and have saved many lives. They have helped whoever needed help. And I feel that they would be a greater asset to me as a knight than as a squire.”

King Woofless took a deep breath and let out a giant grin.

“I now call forward Squire Preston to take this great honour!”

Rounds of applause were heard along with hoots and whistles.

Squire Preston stared up at King Woofless in disbelief. It was only when Squire Kenny gave him a slap on his back that he broke off from the spell.

He got up and started making his way to the front of the hall. At least he knew what to do and what would happen after years of attending knighting ceremonies. Even so, he was still nervous.

Squire Preston made it to the top of the hall. He stood in front of King Woofless and bowed in respect. He got down on one knee.

King Woofless unsheathed his sword. He placed it just above Squire Preston’s  head.

“Do you promise to serve our kingdom to your greatest ability?” King Woofless’ voice rang out through the hall.

“I do.” Squire Preston’s voice was clear and confident, unlike what he felt inside.

King Woofless moved the sword towards, from his perspective, Squire Preston’s right shoulder.

“Do you promise to pledge loyalty and trust to our kingdom?”

“I do.” He kept his eyes focused on the ground. If he flinched at the next part, that’d be the end of the ceremony for sure.

King Woofless caressed his sword across Squire Preston’s neck with a steady hand.  

He even didn’t react.

He placed the sword on Squire Preston’s left shoulder.

“Do you promise to have an individual mind and speak up when necessary?” King Woofless smiled.

“I do.” Squire Preston looked up.

“I now present you with the title of ‘Sir’ which shall now replace your current title of ‘Squire’.” He carefully withdrew his own sword. “May I call forward Sir Nooch to present the sword?”

Sir Nooch came in through the side door where King Woofless made his entrance from. He was holding a sheathed sword awkwardly balanced between both his hands.

He barely made it halfway to where Sir Preston was before he flung the sword at him.

Sir Preston let out a yelp as he caught the sword just in time, almost letting a swear slip through his mouth.

King Woofless snickered and nudged Sir Nooch with his arm. It became a tradition to throw the sword at this point as it has been happening ever since .

When Sir Pete was being knighted, he had caught the sword perfectly by the handle. But, in his moment of triumph, he had forgotten to account for the scabbard and it had managed to smack a foreign king right in the head.  

It was hilarious at first. King Woofless had to turn around and re-compose himself. Then he threatened war against the kingdom, which caused frantic debates and the Treaty of Pansies to be signed.

Sir Preston unsheathed the sword slowly, examining it in awe. All eyes were on the sword. Except for Sir Nooch, who was smirking at everyone’s wonder. Cocky as ever, he knew he done an excellent job.

Sir Preston was still gawking at the sword when he was jabbed roughly in the sides, causing the sword to nearly fall for a second time. He looked up to see King Woofless grinning at him.

“The bouquet?”

Sir Preston quickly sheathed the sword in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, your majesty!”

He looked around in confusion. Normally, a different knight would be holding the bouquet already. He didn’t want to say anything. As most know, it’s better not to question what the king does.

His eyes finally landed back on King Woofless, only to see him unpin the orange rose from his chest. He stuck the rose in Sir Preston’s hair and smirked at the confusion in Sir Preston’s face.

“Stands for solidarity,“ King Woofless muttered so only Sir Preston could hear.

He stepped back a couple of steps and gave a fond smile to Preston.

“Now, please, everyone give a round of applause for our newest knight!”


End file.
